Solid state lighting devices are used for a number of lighting applications. A lighting panel including solid state lighting sources may be used, for example, for general illumination in a lighting fixture, or as a backlighting unit for an LCD display. Lighting panels commonly employ an arrangement of multiple light emitters such as fluorescent tubes and/or light emitting diodes (LED). An important attribute of the multiple light emitters may include uniformity of color and/or luminance in displayed output. In some cases, the light emitters may include multiple LED chips.
Presently, LED chips may be tested and grouped and/or binned according to their respective output and/or performance characteristics prior to being mounted in an LED package. The grouping may be performed using, for example, chromaticity values, such as the x, y values used in the CIE 1931 chromaticity diagram that was created by the International Commission on Illumination in 1931. In this manner, each light emitting device may be characterized by x, y coordinates. Emitters having similar x, y values may be grouped or binned to be used together, i.e., to be mounted together in a single LED package.